


грязно-серое

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Drugs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster





	грязно-серое

Грязно-серая со светлым животиком обезьяна накренилась с плеч, почти падая на землю. Она была старая: цвета на нарисованной мордочке поблекли; ободралась и затерлась когда-то светло-серая шерсть из приятной на ощупь ткани; маленькие дыры зияли бледным белым цветом. Обезьяну давно не стирали — грязь намертво въелись в игрушку, делая её цвет тёмным и грязным, пятна от земли на ней смешивались с редкими неприятно-зелёными отпечатками травы. Швы на светло-жёлтом кончике хвоста, по цвету таком же, как животик, надорвались, и он рисковал в скором времени оторваться.

Единственной оставшейся яркой деталью были красные башмаки на игрушке. Они были массивными и двумя алыми пятнами выделялись на тонких ногах, почти не потерявшие свой цвет.

Башмачок. Это имя было простым, очевидным. Такие имена придумывают взрослые для детских игрушек, когда не хотят заморачиваться: делают имя из самой броской и выделяющейся части.

Башмачок всё-таки упал с плеч Даши в мокрый песок, покрываясь ещё большим количеством грязных пятен. Эта часть города была неухоженной, находилась вдали от проложенных асфальтом дорожек и высаженных в клумбы цветов. Она вся заросла деревьями с тяжёлыми ветвями, машины по этой богом забытой дороге проезжали крайне редко, не было даже лавочек и мусорных корзин.

Тротуары были больше похожи на тропинки, и, если не оборачиваться в сторону остатков асфальтовой дороги, могло показаться, что это место — одна из наиболее редких частей леса. Из-за массивных крон деревьев на песке оставалась длинная тёмная тень, а солнце едва добиралось до земли. Недавняя гроза намочила землю, размыв её до состояния скользкой и жидкой грязи, которая нещадно пачкала потёртые бсоножки Даши. Сильные порывы ветра заставляли листву шуметь и царапали холодом все открытые части тела: пальцы ног, колени, рукава и спину: там, где яркая футболка была изорвана ветками.

Даша, чья загорелая кожа стала неестественно бледной, пошатнулась и упала следом за игрушкой, оставив на своей одежде и коже сырую липнущую грязь. Из приоткрытого тёмно-фиолетового рюкзака выпала бумажка с картой — она тут же размокла, а часть рисунка покрылась жидкой грязью.

Спутанные и давно не мытые волосы разметались по лицу, неудобно закрывая глаза и забивая рот. Тёмные тучи вновь скопились над деревьями, грозя ещё одним холодным дождём. В глазах всё расплывалось, хотя их жгло от сухости, а сердце билось слишком громко и быстро, эхом отдаваясь в ушах. Картинки перед глазами превратились в яркие цветастые пятна, а воздуха стало слишком мало: Даша пробовала вдыхать его ртом, но только набивала глотку своими же волосами, цепляющимися за щели меж зубов и падающими вглубь пересохшего рта.

А потом была желчь. Она поднималась из судорожно сжавшегося живота, стремилась вверх по горлу и вылилась через рот, откуда мгновенно вытеснила волосы. Дышать легче не стало: заместив волосы, рвота затекала обратно в рот, заставляя Дашу кашлять и задыхаться; лишь малая часть её стекала по губам и щекам к земле. Даша с трудом перевернулась на живот и, лишь после этого, смогла нормально вдохнуть.

В груди откуда-то появилось чувство чрезвычайной лёгкости, хотелось улыбаться и — немного — спать. Даша закрыла глаза, перед которыми до сих пор плавали цветные пятна. Башмачок лежал рядом с ней в куче земли.

Дождь ледяными каплями стучал по грязно-серой ткани его тела.


End file.
